Not the End
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Santana and Finn take there bestfriend Puck camping for the first time since he was six. More details in story. Dedicated to the late Cory Monieth RIP. Finchele Brittana Pucedes love :)


_**A.N. It is no secret I am not a Finn fan, however I thought and still think highly of Cory Monteith his death was surprising to me and not at all expected. I experienced an amazing camping trip with my friends one of which is nicknamed Finn as we are big, big Glee fans to the point where we thank 'Grilled Cheese-esus' for the awesome things that happen it was shacking as we came home to find out about the tragic death of the actor. It's hard to believe that the tall, awkward, dorky Canadian is gone. He was funny and sweet, he was an amazing actor even if I didn't like the character I still think Cory was a great, great actor and it's as if he left in the middle of an episode there is so much that will now never be known. I know that Glee will never be the same with one of the original members gone, I know that people are going to take this extremely hard but, there is nothing anyone can do now; he is gone. While Finchel has never been anywhere close to my OTP list my friend 'Finn' (whose real name I just cannot use online) loved them he was waiting for the wedding and the reconnection that will never happen now. I was planning on writing a fan fiction about the camping experience when I returned home anyway but in respect for Cory unlike my normal stories and my usual parings this will be a Finchel story. I know that isn't much, I know that it won't help anyone or anything but it is all that I have to give. This story as well as my thoughts and prayers go out to anyone that is reeling from the loss of the amazing man. I hope with all my heart that his family and Lea have support and get through this. If anything can be said it is that everyone that knew Cory said he was so deeply in love with her and I would not even know where to begin if the person I thought I was going to spend my life with left this world. I know that it is bad but I hope beyond all else at it was an accident. I don't know how much more I have to say but I do know that it is too much for an author's note, so without further a-due I'll begin this story. Because in the words of Finn Hudson. 'This is not the End' **_

_Dedicated to Mr. Cory Monteith, no one could of captured Finn like he did and no one will ever replace him. I'll never forget the dopy confused… 'Finn face'. He's memories will live on through his family, friends, and the fan's whose live believe it or not he changed._

**Santana's POV**

I wrapped myself tighter in my blanket and stared into the fire as it danced softly Kurt, Finn, Quinn and Loren talked about Disney movies joyfully. I let out a sigh, lighting up my phone to the same thing I'd been seeing all night 'no service'.  
"They'll be here tomorrow" I groaned shoving the phone back into my pocket and nodded.  
"Yeah I was told" I say bitterly looking up to lock eyes with Loren.  
"Where is Puck?" I asked changing the subject. A glance was passed around the fire.  
"Tent" They all responded looking behind their backs at the three connected tents in the dark. Another sigh hit the air as I grabbed a stick to poke the fire.  
"What if they're lost?" I said causally.  
"Rachel, called me earlier they are like four hours away, it will just be getting light out when they get here" Finn smiled trying to reassure my overactive imagination. I smiled he knew me all too well.  
"Of course the hobbits doing checkups" I said causally setting the stick down and readjusting in my chair. "How do you even have service" I asked harshly. He smiled knowing that the venom was just something I used for other people around us.  
"When we were in town earlier, getting forks and spoons" The giant grinned before taking a drink of his Cola. I raise an eyebrow and his deep chuckle escapes before he says "They're okay" Kurt nodded reaching over and resting his hand right hand on my left.  
"I understand Santana being worried about Brittany's safety after what we drove through" The boy said with a smile.  
"What we drove through, you were in the front." Quinn hissed from her seat across the fire.  
"Yeah" Finn laughed placing his cola in the cup holder again, "You and Puck go the comfy seats next to Santana in the front, you didn't get soaked in the back." He said making his voice sound as angry as possible as he tried not to laugh.  
"I said I was sorry." I defended.  
"It was hailing" Loren's voice came from the right of me.  
"I cannot control the weather" my voice screeched as looked over at the larger girl.  
"You could have not gotten lost twice" Quinn growled as she shifted in her seat drawing my attention to her again.  
"I said I was sorry," I growled again "I didn't think it was going to rain my biggest fear was that you were all going to die of a heat stroke in the back of the truck." I said honestly.  
"I wish" They all say in unison. Kurt laughed.  
"As I recall you only felt bad for Quinn and Loren." Finn made a face and his mouth dropped open in offence.  
"You deserved it" I said crossing my arms.  
"For what?" his voice cracked. I shrugged and he shook his head standing up to put more wood on the fire.  
"I should have invited Dave" Kurt said for the millionth time and everyone sighed in unison. "What" his voice broken and everyone laughed at his defensive shrill.

_**Glee**_

**Finn's POV**

I stretched out and yawned hearing the zipper of my sleeping bag to yet again brake. I groaned as my feet poked out from the bottom of the bag.  
"Again" Santana's sleepy voice spooked me and I smiled at the Latina to the left of me.  
"Can you fix it before tonight" I asked with as big a grin as I could get.  
"They're coming today" She asked unzipping her bag as she sat up. I nodded sitting up as well.  
"Good, two days without Britt's is about as much as I can take." She said smiled before reaching over and running her hand through my hair. "You look like such a boy" she laughed to herself. My face twisted and I smiled.  
"I am a boy Sanny Bear" She rolled her eyes and got completely out of the sleeping bag I followed as she spoke.  
"Sometimes I forget" she joked, "Come on Finn let's get some coffee" I smiled stepping over Puck who was sleeping in front of the door to the tent. He opened his eyes for a second and smiled at me but turned back on his side to fall asleep again. It was reasonable the sun was just coming up. When I got out of the tent Santana was pouring water into tin, which we'd bought with the forks and spoons, to heat up for the coffee. "They should be coming soon yeah" I looked around to make sure I was the only one she could be talking to. When I didn't see anyone I nodded. "Are you nodding" She asked a bit of irritation in her voice. I nodded again and then laughed to myself.  
"Yeah" I said realizing what I was doing "sorry I don't know why I thought you could see with your back turned" I said moving over to the small fire. "You started the fire pretty quick" I said thinking about how hard it was to start the fire the last two mornings.  
"Yeah, you wanna swim today" The small girl asked as she sat down in her old tattered blue chair. I nodded knowing that she could see me this time. "Cool" She nods.  
"Oh, uh Puck can't swim" I say in the low gleam of the small fire. Her face twist and she shacks her head.  
"That boy has missed so much" she says leaning back in her chair.  
"It's his first time camping" Kurt says as he climbs out of the left tent Santana and I both turned to the sound of his voice.  
"He camped when he was like six" Santana said with a little force. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved his shoes on as she walked over to the fire.  
"You left this in the tent" he said plopping a Mountain Dew hat into my lap. I grinned turning the hat in my hands so the brim was backwards.  
"Instant beauty" I joked sliding it on. "I thought it was still in the truck" I smiled. Santana shook her head again and Kurt rolled his eyes standing next to the small fire.  
"Where is the beautiful sun" Kurt complained looking into the sky.  
"Coming up over there won't be able to see it for a while" I smiled pointing towards the trees that were no doubt blocking the sunrise.  
"No" Kurt said gasping. That caused Santana to chuckle and I smiled looking over at my friend.

**Santana's POV**

When the sun was in the sky and the phones read 9:00 A.M. I started to panic. "You said the sun would be coming up, well guess what Finn it's up and they aren't here" I said pacing.  
"Relax, I'm sure they're fine" Puck smiled before feeding himself a fork full of eggs. Quinn and Loren nodded and Finn just smiled at me.  
"Maybe there got stuck" He said kindly "We can just walk—"  
"Maybe a bear attacked them" Kurt cut him off with a serious and fearful look. I felt my eyes start to burn into the boy's soul just before Finn cut in again.  
"We will drive down the road and look for them okay" He grinned trying to be as helpful as possible. I looked over at Puckerman and the boy smiled.  
"I'll come" he said happily. I nodded and tossed my empty plate into the fire.  
"I'm gonna change first" I said standing up and going into the tent.

**Finn's POV**

Puck tossed his plate into the fire after Santana and stood up, "I got pee first" he said heading off into the forest. I smiled at Loren and Quinn.  
"You guys don't mind hanging out here right" I smiled before putting a fork full of ketchup covered potatoes into my mouth. Quinn shrugged and Loren grunted in response. "I just don't like seeing Sanny so worried" I smiled before another fork full of food.  
"But she's like super mean to you" Loren said before eating her own food. I nodded and smiled  
"Yeah but she doesn't mean any of it" I grinned  
"It sure sounds like she dose" Quinn said unbelieving.  
"Nah" I smiled tossing my now empty plate into the fire. "Santana's super mean to me in front of everyone but when it's just us she's a sweet heart" Both girls looked at me funny. "I mean it." I said calmly "It's been Santana, Puck and I for as long as I can remember. When we didn't have other people, we had each other, you just have to break through the rude exterior that is Santana" I smiled just as the Latina stepped out of the tent in a fresh set of clothes.  
"Where's Suckerman" She asked uncaringly as she zipped the tent door back up. Both girls looked at me with a look I couldn't read so I just responded to the other girl.  
"He went pee" I said standing up and following her over to the truck.  
"Are you guys leaving" Kurt asked as he came up from the creek just below us, a can of Mountain Dew in his hand.  
"We're going to look for the others." I said with a smile.  
"Don't take long," he said approaching Santana and I, "I'm not sure how long I can last with Sassy and Mind Craft" he said looking over at Quinn who was watching us and Loren who was looking at her phone. Santana laughed and started moving towards the driver's seat.  
"We'll hurry little brother." He smiled and nodded walking towards the others.  
"You better. And where is Puck" He asked loudly.  
"Wait for me" Puck called running out of the trees and hurdling himself towards the passenger's side of the Ford. I smiled and followed him into the truck as he scooted into the middle. I smiled as I shut the door and Puck started laughing. "Make sure you grab the right staff" The boy in the middle joked as Santana reached between his legs to shift. She didn't respond to his joke and I just smiled. We headed down the dirt road the radio whispering through the speakers as it went in and out of signal.

"I'm glad you guys came" Santana said a few minutes down the road from camp.  
"I wanna make sure that Rachel is okay" I said looking out the window at the trees. Puck laughed and I turned to look at him confused.  
"Bro, I think she meant camping" The boy smirked; I felt my cheeks go a little red and Santana laughed.  
"Thank you for coming to look for the others as well, but for real, I really missed you two" I smiled and so did Puck "I missed my boys" the Latina said.  
"We missed you too" Puck said speaking for both of us. I nodded.  
"I guess I have been spending a lot of time with Rachel and Glee club stuff" I said "I mean, it's cause you know I'm the leader and I have to plan stuff or—"  
"No bro, it's cool" Puck cut me off "You're whipped" I felt my face harden and Santana laughed.  
"I'm not whipped" I said in defense.  
"You so are" Santana laughed as she drove before I could respond she spoke again. "It's okay, I am so whipped too, just embrace it" Puck grinned with his conquest and turned the radio up to a below average talk as the station cleared up. "Anyway, it hasn't just been the two of you, I've been pretty distance I don't answer text or anything" I nodded and so did Puck  
"I know" we said in unison and the girl laughed again.  
"I'm sorry guys" Puck grinned and turned up the radio up even more as the song _Blame It (On the Alcohol)_ came on. I grinned singing what Artie sang when we preformed the song for Mr. Shuster during Alcohol Awareness Week.

**Santana's POV**

Puck screamed into my ear when he saw Brittany's 1998 Chevrolet C/K pulled over on the side of road. Finn waited till I pulled over but the look on his face told me he was ready to jump out without the stop. I turned off the truck as quickly as possible to hear the sound of Mercedes's voice complaining.  
"You can't do it" The diva's voice complained. "Just let someone else try" Finn looked over at me confused and I shrugged as we moved towards the other truck. Puck was still getting out of the truck when Rachel saw us.  
"Oh thank the lord" She said coming round the passenger's side of the truck and hugging Finn. The boy got that dopy look on his face and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.  
"You okay" He asked sweetly hugging the small girl.  
"No" she said bluntly and the concern covered his face. "We blew a tire" she said as if it was the worst thing to ever happen in the world. He laughed and hugged her again from the looks of it this one was tighter than the first. I rolled my eyes and rounded the driver's side of the truck to find Chevy's fares all crowding around the tire on the front passenger's side.  
"San" Brittany squealed as she spotted me fling her arms around my neck and hugging my tightly.  
"Hey" I smiled embracing the hug.  
"Oh thank you God" Mercedes said looking up. "Santana get this idiot out of here he's been trying to fix the tire for like the last four hours." Mercedes said kicking Sam's shoe.  
"I've got this" The boy said from his knees.  
"Maybe you should just let one of us do it" Finn said coming up to the group from the end of the truck hand in hand with Rachel.  
"Yeah Bro some dudes just can't change tires" Puck said from behind them. His face lite up when he saw Mercedes and he smiled at the girl. She blushed lightly and smiled back at him moving towards the boy.  
"He hasn't listened to any of us" Mercedes said locking arms with Puck. He grinned and kissed her forehead. "How's camping" She asked him with a knowing grin.  
"Awesome" he replied happily causing the girl to smile and kiss his cheek.  
"Glad to hear it" She said sweetly.  
"Sam move" I said slapping the back of his head. He grunted and moved out of the way. "Finn" I said looking over at the boy as he smiled shyly at his girlfriend. "Finn" I tried again. Still the couple remained starting at each other. "Finn-esses" I growled getting his attention at last. "Tire" I said pointedly. He nodded and let go of the girl's hand moving over to my side.

_**Glee**_

"Are you sure you know where we are going this time" Quinn asked looking out the window. Brittany sat in between us and looked at me confused when the other girl's question was asked.  
"Long story, and yes I know where we are going right Britt's" The taller blonde nodded.  
"I brought San up here last summer; I've been tons of times so even if she gets lost I know where we are." Quinn smiled seeming assured by that.  
"So Quinn, how long you been out of the closet" I asked trying to make conversation. The smaller blonde thought for a second.  
"Um well, not to long officially, I mean most people already knew" she said thoughtfully, "I assured them like this year, January I guess." Brittany giggled and I nodded.  
"Cool"  
"What about you?" She asked looking over at me.  
"San's been out since we were freshmen the blonde between us responds for me. I nodded to confirm that Brittany is right and Quinn nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm the only gay person in my whole family" Quinn says looking out the window.  
"Really" I asked trying to hide the shock.  
"Yeah" She says honestly.  
"I've got so many gay people in my family that it's impossible to count" I said only partly joking. The blondes laugh and I glance into the rearview to check on the others in the back of the truck. "I told my folks through a letter" I said watching the one lane road, "It's kind of the best way you know, if they react bad you don't have to be there and if they wanna talk about it they go to you. You see them coming"  
"They took it well though" Quinn asked kindly.  
"Yeah" I nodded. Brittany squealed and turned up the radio as '_Are you that Somebody' _by Aaliyah came on.  
"I love this song" she said excitedly.  
"They baby song" I said hearing a nasally echo. "You call it that too" again Quinn and I spoke at the same time. I smiled and so did the blonde. "I don't really know the name" We both said again in unison. Brittany giggled at us and kept singing the song.  
"I loved this song as a kid" I said glancing over to see Quinn nod.  
"Me too" Brittany laughed again and Quinn looked at her confused.  
"I know this from the Rugrats" she admitted bashfully. Quinn laughed.  
"I simply made the baby noise when I wanted to hear it, I'd say mom can you play that song you know the one that goes 'aaahhh' that one you know" I started laughing and Brittany grinned that super cute knowing smile.  
"What are you grinning about" I asked sweetly.  
"Quinn and you are in lesbians now" the blonde said excitedly. I heard Quinn choke on the water she was drinking and I felt my brow knit.  
"What" Quinn asked as kindly as possible once she'd stopped coughing.  
"You know like really awesome friends that are also lesbian"

**Finn's POV**

"How far up is the lake" Rachel asked her head pressed against my chest. I shrugged 'knowing that she could feel me moving beneath her Puck smiled over and shrugged to sitting in the same position as me is arms up on the sides of the truck and his back pressed against the corner. Mercedes sat beside him her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm going to be so tan when we get home." Kurt informed from by the tail gate. Rachel laughed that adorable laugh of hers as the boy smudge sunscreen on his face.  
"You look like a life guard" she said cutely pressing more into me. Her lower back was bare and I felt my skin tingle as she pressed against it. I smiled thinking that she felt the same warm sensation I did from just the touch of our skin together. She giggled as I kissed her bear shoulder. Loren looked up from her phone for a second but just a second and then she was back on the skinny white electronic no doubt playing Mind Craft. Kurt sighed and again started talking about Dave to Mercedes. I smiled looking up at the clear blue sky.  
"Oh no" I said softly to myself" noticing a dark, dark, like really super dark clouds just to the right.  
"What" Rachel asked sweetly turning slightly to look at me, I smiled trying not to look to panicked I didn't want to worry her if the clouds just passed not even going over us.  
"It's nothing" I grinned.  
"I can't really swim" Puck said out loud not really to anyone particular. I looked over at the boy confused.  
"Really" I asked kindly. He nodded an Rachel smiled at him.  
"You are in luck Noah as I am one of the best teachers and an excellent swimmer" he smiled at her and she beamed back grabbing my hand. "And Finn is always willing to help.

_**Glee**_

"Will there be bears?" Kurt asked looking down the small path in front of us.  
"Bears" Rachel squeaked stepping back into me. I looked at Santana for some reassurance and the Latina rolled her eyes.  
"No." she said angry again "I already told you Kurt there are not bears."  
"Are you sure" Both Rachel and Kurt asked in unison. The Latina nodded.  
"I'll keep you safe" I whispered into Rachel's ear and the girls tense shoulders relaxed. "I promise" I smiled and took her hand. "Come one lets go" Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Mercedes arm, she raised her eyebrow and he smiled.  
"Someone has to keep me safe too." He said pointedly as we started down the trail.

**Santana's POV**

"How much further" Quinn groaned. I rolled my eyes and Brittany pointed.  
"There San" her voice squeaked excitedly "That's the clearing" She said pointing to a meadow-y area between trees. I smiled.  
"Are you sure" I asked not that I assumed she was wrong just asking to reassure myself.  
"Yeah" she said nodding "that's it San" I nodded.  
"Alright, everyone just wait here, I'm gonna check make sure we're at the right place." I said stepping off the path.  
"If you're lost again we are so out of lesbians" Quinn said from the pathway, I laughed to myself and then looked back over my shoulder.  
"If we fall out of lesbians can I earn it back" I asked with a smiled.  
"Of course" she laughed back a playfully fox like grin on her face. I shook my head and crossed the meadow trying to spot something familiar from the last time I'd been there. I felt a chill run through my body as I noticed I was following a path of pressed down grass. I started to slow down when I noticed that it wasn't the thinnest trail. I stopped and headed back towards the others.  
"Yeah, ah I don't think this is the place" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice. Brittany's face fell and I smiled trying to pretend that I hadn't seen her disappoint meant in me as I lied.  
"San" She said softly grabbing my hand as everyone started walking up the path again. I looked at her faking confusion. "This is the place" She said a little hurt.  
"It's okay" I said trying to smile, "We can find another way down to lake" I said she frowned and I tried to think quickly, "We can find another place Britt's we'll make our own spot" I said with a grin the blondes face lite up.  
"A place for our own memories" She grinned knowing full on that I'd gotten scared walking down the path alone. I nodded and she laughed before kissing my cheek. "Come on they're gonna get lost.

**Finn's POV**

Rachel smiled as we made our way through the small clearing holding my hand. "Noah when we return to camp you'll be a champion swimmer" Rachel grinned Puck laughed and smiled,

"I can kind-ah swim just you know not like good" Santana laughed from the front of the group, I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry man we'll help ya'"

_**Glee**_

"This is not what you promised" Mercedes whined loudly knee deep in the semi-cold "water. I smiled as I lead Rachel farther into the water she made a face as her feet slipped over the same rocks I'd slipped over.  
"I didn't really promise anyone anything" Santana stated moving slowly into the water the same look of discomfort as everyone else as she stepped over the large rocks under the water.  
"This so isn't the place from before" Brittany grumbled.  
"Geez look at Loren" Kurt said as he point passed everyone in the water. Loren was up to her shoulders far out into the water.  
"Dude I'm still touching way out here" she yelled over to us with a grin on her face. I looked over to still see Puck on the rock a look of determination on his face as he put his feet in the water.  
"Come on Bro you got this" I reassured as the water quickly hit my chest  
"That's too deep" Rachel's eyes widened quickly stopping where she was.  
"No it's okay look" I said letting go of her hand and reaching over to touch a big rock beside me "There's a rock right her for you to sit on"  
"Santana" Quinn yelled as wave started coming over at us. Rachel let out a cute squeal and I laughed as the water splashed my face.  
"Come on Quinn it's not that cold if you stay under the water" Puck smiled his body fully under water as he sat on a rock. Mercedes laughed next to him laying her body down on a rock near the boy.  
"He's right" Kurt said as he followed suit laying his body on a rock under the water.  
"Is this what we're gonna do, lie on rocks" Santana asked an amused look on her face as she floated next to Brittany.  
"Looks like it" I grinned sitting next to Rachel who had also laid down on her rock like the others. She giggled as the water came rushing at her in a wave that moved her body. I felt a grin pass my face like one always dose when I hear her happy. Santana moved over towards me and splashed some water at me.  
"Hey" I laughed and splashed water back. He face lite up with that devilish smirk and she splashed at me again. "Way too cold for splashing" I laughed as I stood up and quickly sat back down.  
"Where is the sun" Kurt cried looking into the sky from his underwater rock.  
"It's still up there" Santana said looking up at the sky. Rachel grinned reaching out to me. I smiled and moved over to her just as Santana said "But we might want to start the hike back to the truck before it rains."  
"Do you think it's going to?" Mercedes asked as Puck splashed in the water by himself looking almost like a little kid in a pool.  
"I don't know, I didn't think it was going to rain on the way up here" Santana said harshly.  
"Oh god than we better" Quinn said quickly making her way out of the water. The wind seemed to be picking up and everyone groaned as chills hit them.  
"We didn't bring the towels" Kurt whined as he slipped around trying to make his way out of the water.  
"did we even bring any" Brittany asked I shot a look at Santana in confusion, as the Latina had told me that Brittany said they'd bring towels and anything else we forgot as long as we told them before they left.  
"Yeah," Santana said sure of it. "Finn called you and told you we need them right" Santana asked. I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach sort of dropped.  
"You didn't say that" Rachel said confused.  
"I thought I did" I smiled trying to make light of my mistake. "I'm sorry" I said looking down. "I guess all I could think about when I called was s'more stuff" I said blushing from the honesty of my own stupidity. Santana laughed and shook her head. Rachel smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"It's cool" Santana said making her way out of the water "We'll just have to get over it, if anything we'll just be super cold later" She smiled giving Brittany a look I couldn't read. I looked over at Rachel probably looking confused because she just smiled and said.  
"I'll explain later; when you're warming me up" I smiled and then heard Santana up ahead of us.  
"Wanky" She laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Not in the sexual context" She said stepping out of the water. I nodded.  
"No I got it" I smiled "Hey Rach" I said stepping up beside her just on the shore.  
"Yeah" she asked looking up at me that loving grin on her face.  
"I love you" I smiled she blushed and leaned up on her tippy toes.  
"I love you" she giggled before pecking my lips. I smiled as she pulled my hand to catch up with the others. Maybe this camping trip could be the best thing we'd do all summer I thought my feet fumbling to keep up with my small girlfriend. I could hear the complaints and Santana's backhanded responses all of which seemed lighter than they should have been, even if everyone was mad they weren't acting like it. They were laughing and teasing everyone was; happy. Despite the bad weather coming up and the trip to the lake that ended with no one actually swimming everyone was happy. I grinned trying not laugh at how happy I felt, this was definitely going to be a trip we all remembered.

_**A.N. there is more to this story; it will probably be about 4 to 5 chapters long. Each being about as long as this one I keep hearing more and more about Cory and the more I hear the more I just wish I knew Lea so I could wrapper her in a big hug and not get arrested. Again my thoughts and prays go out to his friends and family. If I could I would totally be one of those people that goes and puts flowers down but I can't as I am poor and live nowhere near Vancouver. To those out there that are Finn fans and were deeply affected by Cory I send out my condolences as you've probably lost a big inspiration. If I have in some way upset anyone with the fact that I am writing this or if anyone is upset by anything I have said, please don't put it in a review PM me please because when you do it in a review it makes me feel like a terrible writer. I hope that this doesn't upset anyone and someone somewhere reads it. RIP Cory Monteith.**_


End file.
